Nagareboshi
by Sissi.scissors
Summary: Como uma estrela cadente, ele caiu em sua vida para transformá-la. SasuHina 'Five-shot' xD
1. Chapter 1

Era um agradável fim de tarde na residência dos Hyuuga. O céu estava tingido em degradê, partindo do azul escuro, que ia clareando até chegar em um laranja intenso e tórrido.

No interior da bela mansão em estilo oriental, a jovem herdeira da linhagem principal estava saindo do banho. Vestindo um quimono simples de coloração lilás, com os longos cabelos envoltos em uma toalha, suspirava contente sentindo a bruma do vapor que ainda restava da água quente utilizada no ofurô. Com passos curtos e rápidos, foi em direção a varanda da casa, aonde havia um pequeno lago rodeado por pedras arredondadas e acinzentadas. Sentou-se em um banquinho vermelho que ficava na beira do lago, enquanto sentia os últimos raios de sol aquecerem sua pele alva e secarem seus cabelos densos e macios.

Ela observava as carpas nadarem tranqüilamente através das águas límpidas e transparentes do lago. Invejava a tranqüilidade e a harmonia que deveria ser ter a vida de uma carpa. Suas feições, embora delicadas, demonstravam um sentimento de preocupação e agonia. Faltava apenas um dia para o seu aniversário de 16 anos, e com isso, chegava cada vez mais perto o momento em que teria que decidir que rumo tomaria na vida.

De acordo com as tradições de seu respeitável clã, ao atingir tal idade, o herdeiro ou herdeira da família principal deveria se casar com alguém que fosse escolhido por seus pais. Hinata não tinha dúvidas quanto a quem seria o escolhido. Seu primo, Hyuuga Neji, estava prometido à menina a mais tempo do que ela própria conseguia lembrar. Além disso, por ter sido criada de forma muito rígida, a garota não teve muito contato com outras pessoas, sendo Neji o único garoto de idade próxima a sua que ela conhecia. Mas isso não amenizava a inquietude que estava, dia após dia, tomando conta de seu coração com cada vez mais intensidade. Muito embora admirasse e respeitasse seu futuro noivo, Hinata sentia que não era com ele que queria se casar. Pelo menos não antes de sair para o mundo. Não antes de conhecer outros horizontes, outras realidades, outras pessoas...Outras possibilidades.

- Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama quer vê-la. – A simpática empregada chamou-a delicadamente, fez uma reverencia e retirou-se.

"O que será que otou-san quer falar comigo?" – Pensou a garota surpresa. – "Meu aniversário é só amanhã, provavelmente não iremos tratar dos assuntos do casamento até lá."- tentava afastar da mente os pensamentos inquietantes sobre seu casamento arranjado.

Respirou fundo e se levantou do banquinho vermelho. Algumas gotas de água pingaram na grama quando ela retirou a toalha que envolvia seus longos cabelos, que embora já estivessem quase totalmente secos, ainda estavam úmidos nas pontas.

Ao chegar em frente a porta delicada de bambu e papel de seda que guardava o escritório de seu pai, ela podia escutar seu coração batendo rápido e de maneira descompassada. Hinata tomou coragem e abriu a porta, entrando na sala. Seus olhos perolados percorreram o ambiente, observando o tatami que cobria o chão, o grande leque vermelho e dourado que se encontrava em uma das paredes, e, a sua frente, sentado atrás de uma imponente escrivaninha de madeira marrom escuro, Hiashi Hyuuga, o patriarca da família Hyuuga. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos de tom perolado da filha, comum a todos os membros do clã. Estava com uma expressão séria, formando rugas na testa que pareciam não se dissolver tão cedo.

- Sente-se, filha. – Ele pediu em um tom firme, porém gentil – Como você sabe, a data de seu aniversário está se aproximando...

A expressão da menina também adquiriu contornos preocupados, fazendo-a arquear as sobrancelhas. Tentava manter o rosto firme e não desmoronar em lágrimas, entretanto, sentia por dentro como se já estivesse chorando.

O respeitável senhor também estava com dificuldades para continuar a conversa. Ver o rosto da filha em tal estado de contenção e tristeza não o agradava nada. Após um suspiro fundo e pesaroso, retomou a fala.

- Então, com a proximidade desta data, chega também a hora de você assumir uma nova responsabilidade perante o clã. Você sabe que infelizmente, não é algo o qual você possa recusar. Assim que cruzar a meia noite de amanhã seu casamento já estará marcado. – ele permanecia com um rosto impassível – Filha... – Sua expressão se suavizou – Você também sabe que isso não é uma escolha minha.

Queria levantar-se, e gritar. "A escolha pode não ser sua, mas com certeza _deveria_ ser _minha_! Afinal, é a _minha_ vida! É do _meu_ futuro que estamos falando!".

- Sim. – foi tudo o que Hinata conseguiu responder na hora, ainda lutando contra as lágrimas que pareciam teimar em querer sair.

Ela estava sentada de joelhos em uma almofada dourada colocada em frente a escrivaninha , com as mãos na coxa e a cabeça abaixada. Um primeiro filete de água quente escorreu sob seus olhos escondidos pela vasta franja reta.

- Além disso – Hiashi tentava ter uma voz amigável – seu primo Neji é um excelente rapaz. Tenho certeza de que nada lhe faltará em seu casamento com ele.

"Eu sei uma coisa que _faltaria_. Eu sei de uma coisa que eu _nunca terei_ se aceitar isso. Amor. _Amor e liberdade_". Viraria a mesa e diria: "Você prefere que eu seja _infeliz_ a quebrar essa tradição ridícula e infrutífera!?". Por fim, iria embora e, antes de fechar a porta, terminaria: "Se é assim, escolho _eu_ o meu destino... _Longe daqui!_"

Porém, Hinata sabia que não teria coragem de fazer isso. Jamais conseguiria contrariar a seu pai. Jamais conseguiria falar assim com ele, quanto mais sair de casa desse jeito.

- Sim senhor. – ela se livrou daquele único resquício úmido de sua rebeldia enclausurada e deu um sorriso conformado. – Posso me retirar agora? – foram as únicas e mais "rebeldes" palavras que de fato conseguiu externar.

- Pode. Obrigado por me ouvir. – ele falou por fim, com expressão séria, enquanto olhava o arranjo de leque na parede.

Assim que fechou a porta, Hinata saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto. No caminho trombou em cheio com Mikao, uma das jovens empregadas da casa.

- Ouch! Desculpe-me Hinata-sama! – E antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Mikao já estava de joelhos e com a cabeça abaixada em posição de desculpas.

- Tudo bem Mikao – chan. – ela respondeu dando um sorriso tímido – A culpa foi minha.

A empregada levantou-se lentamente e falou para Hinata se aprontar para o jantar, que seria servido daqui a 15 minutos. Ela não queria ir jantar, mas sabia que deveria estar à mesa antes que seu pai chegasse. Assim, acompanhou Mikao até a cozinha e sentou-se em seu lugar a mesa enquanto esperava seu pai e sua irmã. Sua cabeça estava pesada, atolada em pensamentos confusos. Até minutos atrás, achava que estava pronta para desafiar seu pai e todas essas tradições familiares, mas percebeu, com pesar, que na verdade não passava de uma pessoa obediente e submissa. Entretanto, apesar de obediente, não conseguia resignar-se a essa situação. Era como estar presa em um corredor sem saída.

Momentos depois sua família chegou para o jantar. Agradeceram pela comida e se serviram. Hinata pegou apenas um pequeno pedaço de peixe assado e um bolinho de arroz. Não estava com fome e o que a garota mais queria era poder ir para seu quarto, ficar sozinha e reorganizar seus pensamentos. Comeu vagarosamente para não ter de ficar muito tempo esperando. Nas regras de sua casa, apenas poderiam se levantar para se retirar da cozinha quando seu pai assim fizesse.

Logo, já não havia mais nada em seu prato, mas mesmo assim ela teve que esperar Hiashi se levantar antes de poder sair da mesa. Agradeceu as empregadas pela comida, deu boa noite para sua família e rumou correndo para seu quarto.

Era uma noite calma e agradável de primavera, o ar estava limpo e fresco e no céu, agora tingido de azul Royal, estrelas cintilavam como diamantes sobre seda. Hinata se aproximou da janela, por onde ficou contemplando toda a imensidão do céu. Toda a vastidão do mundo. E a sensação de aprisionamento que sua família simbolizava tornava-se cada vez mais forte. E mais pesada. E mais densa.

Deitou-se em sua cama tentando dormir. Virava-se para todos os lados, mas nenhum parecia confortável. Estava cansada, mas não conseguia dormir. Passou horas revirando-se na cama, até conseguir cochilar um pouco. No entanto, tornou a acordar. Verificou o relógio, constatando que já eram 2:17 da madrugada. Voltou para o parapeito da janela, e os pensamentos sobre a vastidão do céu e do mundo retornaram.

Então lágrimas voltaram a encher os olhos perolados da menina. Era fraca, submissa e obediente. Simplesmente isso. Vertentes de raiva começaram a circular em seu sangue. Não queria mais ser fraca, não queria mais obedecer. Limpou os olhos rapidamente. Seu olhar agressivo cruzou o céu enquanto formulava uma decisão rápida: ia fugir.

Não demorou muito antes de colocar algumas mudas de roupa e um pequeno pacote de dinheiro em uma mala. Vinha juntando esse dinheiro já fazia algum tempo, sem saber para o que iria utilizá-lo. Agora descobrira. Cuidadosamente pulou a janela, estando do lado de fora de casa. Tinha sorte de que seu quarto encontrava-se no térreo. Agora era só ela e a liberdade, ela e seu destino.

Deu uma ultima olhada no céu. Uma estrela cadente cruzava a imensidão azul com velocidade e Hinata fez um pedido: desejava encontrar o seu destino. Neste momento, ouviu-se um estrondoso barulho de impacto. Algo havia caído no chão de terra com força, e estava parado bem em frente a Hinata.

Assustada, a menina se afastou, escondendo-se atrás de uma pequena árvore que havia por perto. "Droga", pensou. "Justo hoje que ia tomar uma atitude tem que cair um meteoro no meu quintal! Agora otou-san vai vir ver o que aconteceu e me pegará no flagra tentando fugir". Assim que a poeira abaixou, porém, Hinata percebeu que não se tratava de um meteoro.

Caído no chão estava um rapaz muito bonito, que devia ter entre 15 e 17 anos. Sua pele era pálida e tinha cabelos pretos. A menina aproximou-se cautelosamente, segurando a mala a sua frente, caso fosse necessário se defender. Olhando mais de perto percebeu que o garoto estava ferido e desacordado. Preocupada, largou a mala no chão e o levou, com certa dificuldade, até a janela de seu quarto. Colocou para dentro e deitou-o para verificar seus ferimentos. Acendeu uma lamparina ao invés de acender a luz principal do quarto para não chamar atenção com a claridade em seu quarto a essa hora, uma vez que as paredes de papel de seda deixavam transparecer a luz e as formas de quem estava dentro do quarto.

Olhou novamente para o ferido. Era um garoto muito bonito mesmo, mas ela perguntava-se o que estaria fazendo para ter caído assim tão repentinamente em seu quintal.

Lembrou-se do pedido que fez a estrela cadente, momentos antes do aparecimento do rapaz. Seria esse o seu destino?


	2. Despertar

* * *

Oláaaa \o

Então, como eu não expliquei nada sobre a fic no primeiro capítulo, acho que estou devendo algumas explicações... Primeiro de tudo, quero dizer que sou a , que escreveu a fic "Em Seus Olhos", mas como fiquei muito tempo sem postar nada, esqueci a senha e acabei tendo que fazer outra conta xD

Então, aí vão meus sinceros agradecimentos a **Nami Cullen**, **Demetria Blackwell**, **Fillipe – Nakama**, e **–bruuuh**., que comentaram coisas muito fofas naquela fic, fiquei muito feliz em ter recebido tanto suporte já na primeira fic que escrevi ^^

E só pra avisar, "Em Seus Olhos" é uma one-shot, não vai mesmo ter continuação, até porque não acho que haja mais nada para colocar nela xD

Pra quem não leu ainda, é um NaruSaku, bem curtinho e meiguinho, se quiser, vai lá dar uma olhada :D

Pra quem está acompanhando Nagareboshi e mandou review pra essa fic, estou comentando elas lá embaixo, no fim desse capítulo 

**Capítulo 2 - Despertar**

Hinata não sabia o que fazer com o corpo estendido no chão de seu quarto, afinal, nunca em sua vida havia topado com uma situação como essa. Para falar bem a verdade, percebeu que nunca havia tido um garoto em seu quarto, quanto mais um garoto tão bonito. Corou ao pensar no tamanho da transgressão que estava cometendo e no que seu pai e seus familiares diriam sobre isso.

A medida que se aproximava do corpo desacordado, sentia seu coração batendo mais rápido e suas bochechas corarem com ainda mais intensidade. Cautelosamente, tocou a face esquerda do garoto. Sua pele era lisa e macia, mas estava tão gelada e pálida que Hinata perguntou-se se ele não estaria morto. Assustada, começou a analisar os diversos ferimentos espalhados em seu rosto, braços e pernas. Apesar de não parecerem profundos e não estarem derramando grandes quantidades de sangue, havia muitos cortes e hematomas. Segurando delicadamente o pulso do rapaz, ela percebeu que ainda havia circulação sanguínea e apesar da situação, ele ainda estava vivo. Rapidamente, ela foi ao armário de roupas de cama e pegou um futon extra. Com certeza, o garoto misterioso não iria acordar tão cedo, e talvez fosse mais confortável e seguro deixá-lo deitado sobre uma superfície macia.

Estendeu ao lado do rapaz um futon grosso e macio, de coloração azul claro, com detalhes dourados de flores e aves, o mesmo que suas primas usavam quando iam visitá-la, cerca de três vezes ao ano. Colocou o corpo do garoto sobre o futon, ajeitando-o de maneira que ela pudesse ver seus ferimentos com mais clareza. Além dos diversos cortes nos braços e nas pernas e de eventuais ferimentos no rosto, ela sabia que provavelmente também haviam machucados no tórax do garoto. Extremamente corada, ela retirou delicadamente a blusa do garoto, no que pôde perceber um símbolo em forma de leque redondo, nas cores vermelha e branca.

"Então é um Uchiha!" – constatou surpresa, lembrando-se do símbolo de um dos clãs mais conhecidos da vila onde morava. Sentindo o coração palpitar, viu no corpo pálido do rapaz mais alguns ferimentos. O pior de todos era um corte, aproximadamente no lado direito da cintura, o qual Hinata já imaginava existir, devido a um rasgo na blusa que correspondia exatamente a essa região. Porém, o machucado que mais lhe chamou atenção era um nas costas, um pouco abaixo do ombro esquerdo: um hematoma roxo, bastante contrastante com a pele pouco pigmentada, delineado em forma de coração.

Sem tempo para maiores reflexões, a garota pulou novamente a janela de seu quarto e correu em direção a uma pequena horta de ervas medicinais que mantinha no quintal de sua casa. A única iluminação no céu era a lua e os pequenos pontos cintilantes das estrelas. Estava preocupada, porque apesar de saber curar pequenos ferimentos, não sabia se seus conhecimentos eram suficientes para curar completamente o garoto. Por outro lado, não sabia se deveria ou não chamar alguém da residência Hyuuga. Ao mesmo tempo que não queria correr o risco de matar o garoto por não saber tratar direito dele, também sabia que embora seu pai o fosse mandar para um hospital, onde teria todo o tratamento necessário, ele provavelmente seria interrogado e preso e Hinata nunca mais poderia vê-lo. Sentiu-se egoísta e suja por não querer entregar o rapaz a seu pai, fazendo-o correr risco de vida.

Mas, por mais que parecesse errado, ainda mais para ela, que sempre se esforçou ao máximo para fazer tudo certo, sentia que _precisava _ficar com ele. Que tinha que conhecê-lo, tinha que ouvir sua voz, ver seus olhos, sentir sua alma... Decidida, colheu tudo o que precisaria e voltou para o quarto, aonde o garoto permanecia desacordado. Ela fitou seu rosto, os olhos, delineados por cílios bastante escuros, embora não muito longos nem curvados, fechados de maneira suave como se estivesse dormindo. Parecia um anjo. Hinata imaginava se teria sido coincidência sua queda ter acontecido justamente após o pedido que havia feito a estrela.

A noite estendia-se enquanto Hinata tratava os ferimentos do jovem Uchiha com curativos feitos com as ervas que ela havia colhido. A menina iniciou com o ferimento maior, localizado na cintura. Por um instante, ela teve a impressão de que os olhos dele se entreabriram um pouco, revelando orbes negras profundas e intensas. Mas já estava tão cansada que nem sabia mais se estava delirando ou se realmente havia visto algo. Ela lutava contra o sono enquanto um a um, os ferimentos iam sendo tampados. Já com os olhos quase fechados, um suave sorriso de vitória brotou em seus lábios. Sim, estava conseguindo fazer algo sozinha, sem ser por ordem de alguém. Estava conseguindo fazer algo que não deveria fazer.

- Hinata! O que significa isso!? – Hiashi gritava ao entrar no quarto da filha e vê-la deitada ao lado de um jovem sem camisa, com o corpo coberto de curativos e emplastos.

A garota acordou em um sobressalto. Estava tão cansada que acabou dormindo no mesmo futon que havia colocado para o Uchiha na noite passada. Deveras, para quem estava acostumada a dormir as oito, todas as noites, ficar acordada até quase as cinco da manhã não seria nada fácil. Só não imaginava que seria descoberta com seu novo 'visitante' assim tão cedo.

As veias da testa de Hiashi estavam bastante visíveis, numa expressão de raiva que enrugara toda a face do patriarca.

- Como você pôde fazer isso com sua família, Hinata? Como você pôde ser tão desonrada!? – Hiashi observava atônito e possesso a cena no quarto de sua filha, que sempre fora tão perfeita e cuidadosa aos olhos dele. O quarto tinha manchas de sangue pelo chão e no futon. Havia marcas de terra nas paredes, ervas, emplastos e bandagens no chão, e o delicado kimono que Hinata usava tinha as barras sujas de terra e as mangas sujas de sangue. – O que você estava fazendo?! Abrigando um inimigo! Um desconhecido! Há quanto tempo está com ele? Você está traindo Neji-san, está traindo nossa família, está traindo nossas tradições!

Hiashi aproximou-se de Hinata, que ainda estava sentada no futon, segurando o rosto entre as mãos, num choro pesado e quente.

"Slapt!" – Ele deu um tapa com força no rosto da garota.

"Ahhn?" – Hinata acordou assustada. Havia sido só um pesadelo... Entretanto, percebeu, que, de fato, tinha adormecido ao lado do Uchiha, que permanecia sem camisa, com todos os ferimentos cobertos por curativos.

Pela janela aberta, ela constatou que já deveria ser praticamente 8 da manhã, e que, se não arrumasse logo a bagunça, logo as cenas de sou pesadelo se transformariam em realidade. O sol já estava cobrindo metade do quarto de Hinata, iluminando inclusive o rosto do Uchiha misterioso. A garota percebeu, alegre, que apesar de ter a pele ainda bem branca, o rapaz já estava mais corado, com uma aparência quase saudável. Tocou-lhe novamente a face, e sentiu que esta já estava voltando a uma temperatura morna e agradável.

Com cuidado, colocou nele uma blusa grande branca que ela usava quando queria ficar confortável em casa. Enquanto o segurava sentado, percebeu que ele estava acordando. Suas pálpebras levantaram-se exibindo os mesmo olhos profundos que Hinata havia visto na noite anterior. Realmente, ele era um garoto muito bonito. Hinata assustou-se um pouco ao vê-lo levantar, analisando o lugar onde se encontrava, que, assim como no sonho, estava realmente uma bagunça.

- Onde eu estou? – ele perguntou com sua voz grossa e densa, que, de certa forma, lembrou a Hinata de seu primo, Neji.

- Oh...- ela estava sem fala. Ele era ainda mais bonito acordado. E mais intimidador também – ahn... ah... – ela corou violentamente, era a primeira vez que falava com um rapaz que não fosse Neji – É... bem... ah... você está na minha casa. – foi o que conseguiu dizer, com os olhos voltados para o chão.

- Hmm... – o Uchiha percebeu o constrangimento da garota – Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, quem é você? – tentou ser gentil e abriu um meio sorriso sem jeito.

- H-hyuuga Hinata – ela respondeu envergonhada – além de não estar acostumada com a presença de rapazes, seu quarto, e mesmo a roupa que vestia, estavam uma bagunça.

"Hyuuga?" – "Será que estou na propriedade dos Hyuuga? Isso seria muito perigoso, porque assim como os Uchiha, os Hyuuga possuem linhagem sanguínea avançada, o que faz com que qualquer pessoa que entre sem permissão seja enquadrado como um suspeito de querer roubar os segredos da família".– Sasuke estreitou os olhos, pensativo.

- T-tudo b-bem? – Hinata perguntou, ao notar a súbita mudança na expressão do Uchiha.

Olhando todos aqueles curativos, Sasuke perguntou-se se haveria sido salvo por aquela garota desajeitada e assustada. E, que pela cor da íris, tratava-se de uma genuína Hyuuga.

- Você me salvou? – ele perguntou calmamente

- S-sim...v-você caiu no meu quintal ontem de madrugada.

- Porque fez isso? Eu poderia ser perigoso...

- E-eu achei que devia...E-e...ahn...v-você estava desacordado...N-não parecia muito perigoso...

Sasuke percebeu que ela não olhava para seu rosto em nenhum momento, apenas mantinha o olhar vagando pelo chão e as mãos meio juntas, com os dedos se encostando, como se fosse uma forma de tentar se acalmar.

- Obrigado – ele falou estendendo-lhe a mão

Surpresa, ela levantou o rosto, fazendo com que seu olhar encontrasse o dele. A mão de Sasuke ainda encontrava-se no ar, bem a sua frente, esperando para que ela a apertasse. Suavemente, ela tocou a mão dele, no que suas peles roçaram delicadamente. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, e seu rosto corou ainda mais.

- Argh! – Sasuke gemeu, assustando a gatota. Subitamente, ela soltou sua mão da dele, que foi direto para o ombro esquerdo, local onde Hinata sabia, havia um forte hematoma em forma de coração.

* * *

Alô, alô :D

E aí, tudo bem? Bom, no capítulo passado eu não comentei nada porque eu ia fazer isso no 'quick edit', mas como eu não encontrei como editar, ficou sem explicação nenhuma mesmo. :x

Então, eu gostaria muito mesmo de agradecer quem mandou review e quem favoritou a fic! Eu fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando, e com certeza, cada comentário que eu recebo é um incentivo a mais para continuar escrevendo. ^^

Só para deixar mais claro o cenário e tals, com essas paredes de papel de seda e tal... A idéia era de que a casa fosse assim, meio tipo a casa da Mulan, do filme, sabe... Acho que assim dá pra ter uma idéia melhor de como é a casa da Hinata nessa fic :)

Vamos às reviews!

**Nyo-mila: **Oi, prazer, Sissi \o :D Então... Eu geralmente costumo escrever nesse estilo cheio de descrições e palavras 'bonitas', e que de certa forma funcionava quando eu escrevia histórias pras aulas de Português na escola...Meio que eu começava a escrever, e de repente, era como se eu estivesse psicografando o texto, porque ele fluía automaticamente da minha mente para o papel (é... também sou mais acostumada a escrever em papel do que no computador xD). No primeiro capítulo eu também percebi que faltava emoção, mas como eu simplesmente não estava conseguindo fazer minhas idéias fluírem, achei que ninguém perceberia se eu incrementasse bastante a descrição dos cenários e ações dos personagens. _

Além disso, levei uma semana e meia para escrever... fazia praticamente uma frase por dia, e acho que isso também atrapalhou na hora de expressar sentimentos, porque aí eu não entrava no 'clima' da história xD

Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela crítica pertinente e construtiva ^^ Acredito que você seja uma ótima leitora porque pôde perceber algo que eu (escritora xD) havia percebido e tentado disfarçar XDDD

Graças ao seu comentário, pude tentar melhorar meu estilo e forma de escrita, uma vez que eu imagino que mais importante do que as descrições e as palavras bonitas é a emoção que um texto consegue transmitir para as pessoas, não é mesmo? ^^

Me esforcei bastante para escrever esse capítulo e o fiz inteiro em um dia só, ainda não está do jeito que eu queria, mas espero que esteja mais emocionante :D

Heheh, entendo que o Neji também seja um partidão, mas pra mim, não há ninguém melhor que o Sasuke-kun *-*

**Bruna-Hime: **hsaushuahsushau é verdade! Eu não faço idéia de como seja uma estrela cadente porque nunca vi uma de verdade xD Mas essa da fic é bem eficiente, não? ^^ Bom, mas de certa forma, também pode ter sido uma coincidência ele ter caído ali bem naquela hora ;D Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios! Tentei escrever o quanto antes por causa das maravilhosas reviews que recebi :) Ah, talvez nesse segundo capítulo minha maneira de escrever tenha mudado um pouco, mas é porque tentei adicionar mais diálogos e mais emoção :D

**Meylin Uchiha: **Bom, não sei se foi 'logo', mas aqui está o segundo capítulo! Espero que goste :D

**Sazame Hyuuga: **Oh, muito obrigada! Eu fico muito, muito feliz mesmo em perceber que está gostando ^^ Pois é, eu concordo! O Sasuke é lindo, mesmo sofrendo uma queda xD Ele está meio machucado nesse segundo capítulo, mas mesmo assim continua maravilhoso :3~

Só como aviso geral, sobre as continuações: inicialmente a minha idéia era fazer um three-shot, mas como acho que a história ainda não se desenvolveu tanto quando deveria (pô, o Sasuke só acordou agora no final do capítulo! xD) para que o próximo capítulo fosse o ultimo, acredito que será uma 'five-shot' (existe essa denominação? xD)

Até o próximo capítulo! Por favor, deixe reviews :)


End file.
